colorfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Crazy Muzzarino
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Laser Lemon permanent marker.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 03:33, January 23, 2015 (UTC) | 04-01 |You're fucking banned. Captain Feathersword (talk) 03:17, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Ahoy there, me hearties. You are fucking banned from this wiki. Captain Feathersword (talk) 03:20, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Stop editing violet, you fucking idiot. Captain Feathersword (talk) 03:22, April 1, 2017 (UTC) :I'm not the one's who's vandalizing, you are and you are getting banned, not me. So I'm cleaning up your vandalism you're doing here until you're banned.--Muzzarino 03:23, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Please DO NOT fucking ban me at all. Captain Feathersword (talk) 03:28, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Crazy Muzzarino fucking banned You are fucking banned for editing "Shit" Plastic Gloves (talk) 00:53, April 29, 2017 (UTC) About shit and brown Shit and brown are the same color Shit and brown Shit and brown ARE the same color. Plastic Gloves (talk) 00:58, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Time for fucking It's time for me to fuck you in the ass with my penis. Plastic Gloves (talk) 01:01, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Chat I said "Fuck you" on the chat What I said on chat I said "Fuck you". Plastic Gloves (talk) 01:05, April 29, 2017 (UTC) For editing Shit You're fucking banned Plastic Gloves (talk) 01:07, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Crazy Muzzarino's talk page Stop doing what you're doing to this. Plastic Gloves (talk) 01:07, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Shut the fuck up Shut the fuck up, Muzzarino. Plastic Gloves (talk) 01:21, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Who are you? You're an idiot, Muzzarino. Getready416 (talk) 00:18, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Using "Shit" Can I please use "Shit"? Getready416 (talk) 00:34, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Brown and Greenyellow I renamed "Brown" and "Greenyellow" Getready416 (talk) 00:42, April 30, 2017 (UTC) : Thank you for your awesome contributions! ProfessionalColorNaming (talk) 20:03, February 14, 2020 (UTC) Nigga Nigga. Plastic Tinkle Gloves (talk) 05:55, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Disney Wiki These threads are fucking bad: Thread:836103 Thread:836102 THE CREEPYS (talk) 06:07, May 27, 2017 (UTC) You're a: motherfucking nigga. THE CREEPYS (talk) 08:41, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Beluga I've fucking renamed the Beluga page. THE CREEPYS (talk) 18:10, May 27, 2017 (UTC) |}} "Those messages were sent by a repeated vandal. So he did make a point while fighting bad edits." What do you mean by that? PiotrGrochowski (talk, ) 12:09, September 12, 2019 (UTC) Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome to the wiki. Here are some concepts of the wiki: The colorcube, based on an s | 04-01 |M|R}}G | 04-01 |A|B}} colorspace. 24-bit color, which many systems use nowadays is based on a 256×256×256 s | 04-01 |M|R}}G | 04-01 |A|B}} colorcube. Natural Wiki names, which change with the day of the year (for example | 04-01 |Murray|Red}}, | 04-01 |Greg|Yellow}}, | 04-01 |Anthony|Blue}}, | 04-01 |Jeff|Purple}}, | 04-01 |Shit|Brown}} and | 04-01 |Violence|Violet}}). Note that this technology is still experimental, as two of the colors in the 3×3×3 s | 04-01 |M|R}}G | 04-01 |A|B}} colorcube still haven't been named. Colors subdivided into hues, saturations and values. Check out List of hues, List of saturations and values and List of grayscale values to see how they are named, with Talk:List of hues, Talk:List of saturations and values and Talk:List of grayscale values to discuss possible expansions. Color namer is a system that names colors. Using names for hues, saturations and values it is possible to express any color to the precision of the names themselves. PiotrGrochowski (talk, ) 12:09, September 12, 2019 (UTC) We're in need Hi there! We're in need of more hue names, shade names and grayscale names ProfessionalColorNaming (talk) 12:23, February 14, 2020 (UTC)